


Typical Day

by rogerstark



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogerstark/pseuds/rogerstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Typical Day

it typical day at avengers mansion 

its hte morning and they all wander into the kitchen

tony goes directly to coffee maker 

steve is getting back from his morning run

that he takes

every morning

at 6

every

single

morning

bruce is sitting alone drinking tea and reading hte paper

nat is chilling like the chill motherfucker she is

thor is makign poptarts

FUCK THOR BROKE THE TOASTER GOD DAMN IT THOR

thor apologizes to tony (and calls him Anthony)

steve drink hte orange juice 

suddenly, clint hops out of the vent 

this surprises nobody 

a grown man was hanging out in a vent and nobody thinks twice about it

tony says something and nat looks at him

tony is scared of nat and avoids her for the rest of the day

~~later~~~~~~~

poor steve such an old man he doesnt know how to use electronics :(

bruce do science in his lab

thor

nobody ever says what thor does during the day idk mayb hes with jane

tony is in his lab making new things for everybody

because thats all tony ever does 

he just sits around making new stuff for the avengers

nat is prolly lurking around hte corner

clint is prolly in a vent (jk hes definitely in a vent)

they get together and watch tv

thats all these ppl have in common  
bad movie choices 

~~~~~~~~~~~~the end


End file.
